


inuyasha and kagome do stuff

by LightningRei



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningRei/pseuds/LightningRei
Summary: a bunch of oneshots of inuyasha and kagome doing silly things together.





	1. shoes

**Author's Note:**

> this is for me to wind down after updating my big fic

“Inuyasha, put these on,” Kagome said, holding up a pair of large pastel sneakers.

 

“What are they?” Inuyasha responded, looking at the footwear curiously. They were in good shape, the sweet colors painted on the shoes definitely captured his attention.

 

“Oh, don't be silly,” she laughed. “They're shoes!”

 

“I’ve never seen any shoes like that.”

 

“Oh come on. You’ve seen the shoes I wear, haven’t you?” Kagome asked, raising her foot to show the brown slip-on she wore before bringing it back down to the ground.

 

“Well yeah, but these ones are just so bulky looking. Why would you need to wear something so big and inconvenient?” Inuyasha responded, staring at Kagome.

 

“For fashion, Inuyasha! I’m sure you must have _some_ concept about fashion in the feudal era,” she huffed. “It’s not like you’d know much about it… especially in that gaudy red outfit of yours…” she grumbled to herself.

 

“Hey, what’d you say?!” Inuyasha barked.

 

“Nothing, nothing. Just put these on!” Kagome yelled, shoving them into Inuyasha’s hands.

 

He fumbled with them, startled at her just giving them to him like that. “Why do you want me to wear these so bad…?” he squinted at her judgmentally.

 

“Because!”

 

Silence rung between them.

 

“Because what?”

 

“Because!!! Just put them on!”

 

He growled at her, then turned it into a “tch.” Inuyasha put the pair of sneakers on the ground and stared at them before asking, “How do I put these on?”

 

Kagome groaned, plopping down onto her butt to demonstrate. “Watch.” She fussed with her own shoe, taking it off and putting it on the floor in front of her.

 

Inuyasha squatted in front of her, watching intently.

 

She glanced at Inuyasha’s face to make sure he was paying attention. He stared at her shoe with extreme focus.

 

“Just slide your foot in, then when it’s partly in, pull on the back of the shoe to stretch it out so you can get your heel in there! Here, here.”

 

Kagome lifted her foot, Inuyasha did the same. She slipped her toes in, Inuyasha struggled to aim properly but eventually got his toes in. She held up her foot so that her sole faced Inuyasha, and he did the same. She slipped a finger in the heel. So did he. Then she slipped it on. Inuyasha paused, struggling to yank it on his own heel. When it was on, he froze.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"I don't like this."

 

"Huh?"

 

"I do not like."

 

"Inuyasha… just put on the other one."

 

He whined.

 

Kagome sat with her knees under her chin, her hands on top of them. Inuyasha messed with the other shoe, struggling a little bit less to get it on, but struggled all the same. He froze again and let out a noise similar to a whine and a groan. Kagome’s face twisted into that of concern.

 

She stood up, offering her hands to him. He looked like he was in pain. He took her hands, getting up to his feet.

 

Inuyasha felt like a crumpled up piece of paper. He was as stiff as a statue.

 

"Are… you okay?"

 

"Why are you making me wear these?"

 

Kagome shrugged, stifling a laugh.

 

Inuyasha raised a foot to walk, his knee immediately snapping up next to his shoulder. His foot slapped back down into the ground, and this process repeated with his other leg.

 

"You look like you're trying to step out of them…"

 

"I _am,_ " Inuyasha growled.

 

He rolled on the ground, landing on his back, trying to scrape one of the shoe's heels off with his foot.

 

"A-ah! Inuyasha calm down!"

 

He stopped, looking very antsy. He flipped onto his front, sitting up and sitting on his butt.  Kagome kneeled in front of him, her faced tinted red from trying to not laugh at him.

 

“Don't laugh at me.”

 

“I'm not laughing!”

 

“Yes you are! Just look at you!” he pointed a finger at Kagome's face.

 

She swatted his hand away. “You're just overreacting! All you need to do is break in those sneakers.”

 

“Break? I'm good at that,” he said, raising his claws and gazed at his new shoes with the most murderous intent Kagome had ever seen from him.

 

“No, don't break them.”

 

Kagome stood up again and went over to her room's entrance. She stepped outside and waved for Inuyasha to follow. He got up to his feet and raised his shoulders next to wear his human ears would be. One step and his leg flew straight up, his leg completely parallel to his spine.

 

_Wow. He's definitely flexible._

 

He slammed it back down in front of him, only a few inches closer to Kagome. He raised his other leg as if he was yanking it out of mud, slamming it onto the floor in front of him. Kagome turned away, covering her mouth and spraying out some laughter briefly.

 

Inuyasha followed Kagome to the stairwell in that loud, stiff but exaggerated pattern the whole time, even falling onto his hands at one point. He tried shaking them off of his feet to no avail.

 

“Kagome, it feels like something has its mouth around my feet. A mouth with no teeth. Kagome.”

 

Kagome papped Inuyasha's face, turning away from him to giggle.

 

“Inuyasha, can you try and get down these stairs? No jumping down them either.”

 

Inuyasha glared at Kagome.”Youre trying to kill me.”

 

She stared back at him innocently. “I have no clue what you're talking about!”

 

Inuyasha growled, facing the stairs. He looked down them gulping a bit. He tried to raise his leg normally. It snapped up again, the sole of his shor facing the ceiling. Losing his balance, he tumbled down the stairs, yelping at every stair his body hit.

 

Kagome gasped and screamed, chasing him down the stairs. Inuyasha landed on his face at the bottom of the flight, his legs still on the stairs. Kagome kneeled by him, rustling him a bit but still giggled quietly. It was only human nature.

 

“Inuyasha, are you okay?”

 

He huffed and raised his head to look up at  Kagome. “This is your fault.”

 

Kagome knocked her head with her knuckles, closing her eyes and sticking out her tongue. Inuyasha literally barked at her, getting onto his feet and beginning to tear off the shoes. He sighed in relief when his feet were free as he stormed to the exit of the Higurashi residence. Inuyasha hurled both of the sneakers tens of hundreds of feet away from the home, into traffic, Kagome crying for him to stop a bit too late.

 

He heaved with anger, Kagome looking out the door and into the distance with dismay.

 

“Inuyasha,” she started. “You're getting those back.”

 

He sighed, defeated. “I know.”


	2. arcade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no proofreading we die like dyslexic men

"The hell is this place?" Inuyasha asked, holding onto Kagome’s shoulders as they navigated through the dark but neon lit room. 

 

"It's an arcade."

 

"Arrhh- cayde?" 

 

"Oh come on… I know you're 500 years out of touch, but that doesn't mean you suddenly don't know how to speak."

 

"Look! I don't know what this is supposed to be. You can't get mad at me asking questions."

 

"I am not mad!" Kagome chirped, yanking on Inuyasha and picking up her pace. 

 

Inuyasha wretched. "Good  _ god _ , what is that  _ STENCH?"  _

 

"Stench? I don't really smell anything."

 

"It smells like sweat that's been  _ embroidered  _ into something."

 

Kagome cringed. She got the jist of it. Unfortunately, where they were headed was the source of the stench. Squeezing through groups of people huddled around games, they entered in a clear area of the room, lit brightly by one loud and bright game. In big English letters it said, "Dance Dance Revolution".

 

Inuyasha pinched his nose, observing the brightly lit words. "I can't read that."

 

Kagome groaned and facepalmed, reading it to him. He just squinted at her in confusion.

 

She shook her head, sighing. "It's a dancing game."

 

"Okay."

 

Kagome took Inuyasha's hands, stepping onto the platforms decorated in arrows. Inuyasha tensed up, lifting up one of his feet. "It's COLD! What is this stuff?" 

 

"It's… its metal? It's-- don't worry about it."

 

She turned to the huge monitor, rustling in her pockets and pulling out a 100 yen coin. She put it into the slot, Inuyasha watching intently. 

 

"Now Inuyasha, don't freak out. I'll have the game give you a tutorial."

 

Kagome stepped on the arrows, the screen responding accordingly. She stomped on the arrow in the middle for select on "TUTORIAL", the screen fading to black. As she stepped off the platform, she pulled Inuyasha to replace her. She slid behind the bars adjacent to platform, leaning on it to watch Inuyasha. He was mesmerized by the screen, his ears standing up when the light returned. 

 

Kagome pointed, "When the arrows hit the top of the screen, step on the one on the platform!" 

 

Inuyasha looked down, seeing the four arrows by his feet. Front, right, left, back. Okay. 

 

A right arrow scrolled from the bottom of the screen to the top, landing on the adjacent one on the top. He slammed his foot down into the arrow on the platform, the sound bouncing off the walls. Everyone in the arcade looked at him in fear. A big “MISS” floated in the corner of the screen.

 

“WHAT! How’d I miss it? I stepped on it.”

 

“Not so hard,” Kagome whispered. 

 

"Huh?" 

 

“Don't step on the arrows so hard. Also, you’ve got to anticipate it. Step on the arrow as it’s coming to ensure that you  _ don’t _ miss it!”

 

Inuyasha huffed, watching more arrows scroll up and stepping on the tiles in accordance. Kagome cheered in support, watching the “EXCELLENT” fly up on the screen. The half-demon started to get into it, bouncing up and down with the music that emitted from the machine. Right, left, right! Up! Up! Down! Left AND Right! He faltered a bit there, trying to figure out how to get both at the same time. He hopped and stomped on both, the same loud sound from before ringing out.

 

Kagome cringed at it again, feeling spectator’s eyes boring into them. Inuyasha remained fixated, keeping his eyes on the screen and his feet in the right place as the quick session ended.

 

“That’s it? That sucks.” 

 

“No, silly. That’s only the tutorial! Now you can actually play,” she said, ducking underneath the top bar and squeezing her torso through it. She shooed him aside, deciding to use her hands to naviagate the arrows instead of her feet. “You want an easy song, Inuyasha?”   
  
“EASY? What’d’ya take me for? Give me the hardest this game has got. I want a challenge.”   
  
Kagome sighed, “I don’t think you’re ready for that, Inuyasha.”

 

“Oh come on, just do it.”

 

She wanted to go easy on him, but after all, he did ask for a challenge. After struggling a bit to find a decent match for Inuyasha’s ego, she landed on “PARANOiA ~HADES~”. Setting the game to start, she stood up again, facing away from the machine.

 

“C’mon Kagome, you’re not gonna watch?”   
  
“I don’t need to watch to see how this is gonna turn out…”

 

Inuyasha scoffed, bordering on a hiss as he turned to the machine again. The music started, and he began to play. The onslaught of colorful arrows confused him, throwing him off of his rhythm. Kagome just yawned, hearing his sounds of distress from playing as she tried to peek at what other people were playing from afar. She continued to ignore him even after he threw out a few “Damn it, Kagome!”’s.

 

He heaved after the song ended, visibly steamed from his horrible result.

 

Kagome looked at his results. Mainly misses, a few goods, no excellents, and his highest combo streak stopped at 15. Inuyasha covered his head, his long sleeves obscuring his obviously embarrassed expression.

 

“Don’t speak to me,” Inuyasha growled from underneath.

 

Kagome nudged him. “I’ll do a round with you. If you want.”

 

He peeked at her.

 

“If you’re thinking I’m bad, then you’re definitely wrong,” she said, a smug look on her face as she stepped onto the platform next to him. “Actually, move over. I like this side better,” she said, moving Inuyasha to the right of her.

 

“Hey!”

 

She just smiled at him, leaning over to put two coins in both slots to start the multiplayer version. Kagome stepped quickly on the arrows, speeding over to a song titled “LOVE♥SHINE”. The preview of the music played before she selected, and Inuyasha folded his ears down onto his head.

 

“It sounds awful.”   
  
Kagome glared at him. “Don’t be mean. I think that you could  _ actually _ do this one.”

 

Inuyasha glared back, and they both just had a glaring contest as Kagome started the song. The arrows scrolled up the screen, Inuyasha a bit anxious this time.

 

“Juuuuust follow my lead~” Kagome cooed, getting a hiss in response.

 

She jumped on every step, swaying her hips from side to side as she got one “EXCELLENT” after another. The music was right up her alley, making it easier for her to get into the groove. Inuyasha watched her while trying to focus on his side of the screen, missing a few arrows as a result.

 

“Inuyasha! Look at your side of the screen! And just get into it!” Kagome said before zoning into the game again.

 

Inuyasha huffed, trying to step on the arrows with more efficiency. He couldn’t help but get distracted by Kagome’s enthusiasm towards the game-- especially seeing how light on her feet she was. She could afford to make big hops in between steps, she ensured that she wouldn’t miss a beat by staying on her toes.

 

He shook his head, trying to get focused so he wouldn’t get upstaged by Kagome. He was a bit stiff as he played, slowly loosening up as he continued. Despite this, he couldn’t get anywhere close to Kagome’s fluidity. She even had to hold down her skirt while she was jumping around.

 

The song died down and they took their last steps, Inuyasha a bit frazzled and Kagome extremely excited. A bit out of breath, she fanned herself as she looked at the steamed Inuyasha. His results were nowhere as good as hers and it almost made him want to run up a wall.

 

Kagome held out another pair of coins. “Wanna play again?”


End file.
